


Never say uncle 不認輸

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: Steve就不該和Bucky比這個，他早知道的，可他就是忍不住。註：冬盾既定關係。背景接隊三後。鬍子夫夫。就是篇沒羞沒臊的‘日’常生活PWP，想到就寫。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文靈感源自小可愛lof id塔顶上的诗喵，產出了香噴噴的圖，附在文後，有點小辣，各位往下拉時請注意背後❤️

「嗯...哼....」

「呃 - 哈 - 」

「Say uncle ～」

「嗚...Ne...never...嗯！」

嘴硬，Bucky暗笑一聲，猛地將那根漂亮的傢伙更深地吞入，讓他的金髮愛人享用他柔軟又彈性的咽喉。

被包裹擠壓的快感直衝腦門，一股戰慄自脊椎底部升起，竄過四肢。Steve發出一聲嗚咽，嘴裡塞得滿滿地讓這聲音聽起來帶著點可憐。

Bucky太會做這個了 - 別誤會，這可不是抱怨，只是事關輸贏的時候，骨子裡不服輸的根性總是讓Steve不顧一切地要拼一拼。

壓不下喉頭強烈的異物感，忍不住鬆開嘴喘口氣的金髮男子猶在做著最後的掙扎，該死的，他太敏感了。

通常來說，普通人類一般可以憋氣1分鐘左右，受過訓練的人可以達到5分鐘，世界紀錄則長達24分鐘，Steve沒認真研究過自己這具改造過的身體能不能超過這個紀錄，可5分鐘絕對是沒問題的，很不幸，他在幫Bucky做深喉這件事上卻3分鐘都堅持不到。

他努力過了，真的，然而，總能克服萬難的‘前’美國隊長就是克服不了吞嚥反射，真該死。

說來好笑，曾經他在這方面也是游刃有餘，儘管那時他瘦小的身軀同時有著氣喘、心律不整等等毛病，Bucky常常在他們做愛的時候還要擔心Steve可憐的呼吸器官。大概是一天到晚含溫度計、讓醫生拿著壓舌板檢查喉嚨，吞嚥反射對Steve來說就像是不存在的東西。當時他往往撐不到Bucky結束就先繳械，最後都是用嘴幫Bucky吸出來，連褐髮男子也承認在口活這件事上Steve的確勝他一籌。

血清改變了一切。

增強的四倍力在其他方面也顯出了特殊性，也許不到四倍敏感啦！但更加敏感絕對是有的，要不是Steve壓根對女人不感興趣，（是的，她們很漂亮沒錯，Steve一向喜歡漂亮的東西。）當年巡迴賣國債時那席貼身的星條演出服不曉得要讓他出多少糗！

你真敏感。

血清後他們第一次上床時Bucky就像發現新大陸那樣，在他的新身體上興致高昂地探索、實驗。當Bucky光玩弄他的乳頭就讓他射得亂七八糟時兩人都有點愣住了，Steve都不想再回想那晚自己被Bucky操射了幾次，有一陣子快槍手這個詞Bucky一提Steve就要翻臉。

咳 - 總之，血清治癒了Steve身上所有的毛病，讓他成了一個超級健康的人類，而他的咽喉也比一般人更加“健康”，健康到反射神經太過發達，忍不了‘巨大’的外來刺激 - 是的，Bucky跨下的傢伙可不小，Bucky曾得意洋洋地把他的傢伙取名颶風，白痴 - Steve憤憤地想。

「Stevieeeee～～～你在那頭是睡著了嗎？」

男人拖長的語氣滿滿的欠揍。

「閉嘴。」

敏感的頭部被柔軟的舌頭蹭過，沿著冠狀溝靈活地掃了一圈，隨即又整根含入到底，一陣急劇的收縮，Steve繃緊了下腹肌肉，形狀優美的大臀肌因用力而鼓得更圓，天殺的，抓著Bucky大腿的手指忍不住用力掐了下去。

「嘶 - 輕點啊Baby doll，你要謀殺親夫嗎？」

Steve哼了哼，放鬆了力道。Bucky深色的大傢伙，還直挺挺地杵在他眼前，被舔得濕漉漉地泛著水光，頂端正緩緩冒著晶瑩的前液，Steve懶洋洋地舔著，下意識還不想認輸。

他們都側躺著，一上一下成69式環抱著對方的髖部，頭顱埋在彼此腿間。沒錯，他們正在互相口，對大部分人來說這無疑是情趣，一般的口活他們為彼此也做過不下百次，不過這種同時吸對方的69式倒是頭一次嘗試，讓兩個超級戰士卯起來“伺候”彼此的小兄弟的原因正躺在臥室一角 - 一套女士穿的美國隊長秀表演服 - 應該說，仿的，那件深藍色、領口有星星的露肩上衣短的只能免強遮住胸部，底下是超短的紅白雙色褶裙，還附絲襪。

狐疑地瞪著那套顯然符合他尺寸的衣服，Steve一點都不想知道Bucky從哪弄來的。

別傻了寶貝，Wakanda也能網購的好唄。

誰輸了誰穿。

Bucky用新裝上的深色描金振金臂拎起短裙對他晃了晃，那雙灰藍色的大眼睛寫著滿滿的狡猾。Steve就不該和Bucky比這個，他早知道的，可他就是忍不住。

剛開始Steve還為自己以往的技巧沒生疏而有些得意，為了掩人耳目留的落腮鬍故意在Bucky結實的大腿間蹭著，讓深色頭髮的男人不時發出受用地哼哼。Bucky的鬍芢和他比起來也不少，隨即反蹭回來，一來一往，兩個都不服輸的傢伙蹭得雙方腿根處都紅了才繼續轉往正題，直到做深喉這個階段Steve才驚覺自己的劣勢 - 有著敏感咽喉的美國隊壓根不是擅長克制的冬兵的對手。

高潮襲來之前，Steve把Bucky的陰莖頭部放回口中用力吮吸，同時放任自己在快感中崩潰。這種高潮時嘴裡有個光滑、熱呼呼大傢伙躺在舌頭上的感覺還挺讚的，只要不做深喉，嗯。

直到Bucky嚥下了他的全部，像隻饜足的貓那樣咂嘴，Steve還在底下陶醉地舔吮個沒完。

「你是把我的傢伙當棒棒糖了嗎？」Bcuky有點好笑地問。

Steve閉著眼哼哼當作回應，一臉迷醉，顯然還很享受高潮的餘韻。

「認輸嗎？」

褐髮男子用手指彈了下伴侶依然挺立的男根，嗯，血清。換來一聲抗議的嗚嗚。

終於，Steve放開了他，兩手並用地撐起身體看向他的另一半，撅起下唇盯著他看了好一會。

「這不公平。」

「哪裡不公平？」

Steve盤起雙臂，鼓起的二頭肌把原本豐滿的胸肌擠得更加明顯，它們可真美，Bucky覺得自己還沒釋放的兄弟更加蠢動了。

「我要求重賽。」

「啥！？」

剛藍色的眼睛瞪大，不敢相信這個小朋克竟然耍賴。

咱們‘前’美國隊長凝起劍眉，振振有詞、條理分明地舉證69這個體位如何讓他受到條件的限制，無法發揮水平，強調Bucky的深喉功夫讓他先射了算不得準，那沈重的語氣活像失敗後的任務報告。

Bucky翻了個白眼，早知道要讓他穿上這套衣服不容易。

「好吧，照你的意思，不做69，重新一對一，用時間長短做計算就是了。」Bucky瞟了牆上的時鐘一眼，「所以現在你來幫我口，只要我撐過你剛剛那20分鐘就算我贏。」瞇起眼，Bucky指指Steve仍然半硬的那處再確認道，「或者你還需要我再吸你一次嗎？」

「不用，就20分鐘。」Steve點點頭。

褐髮男子歪頭露出痞笑，金髮男子抿嘴瞇起眼，空氣中彷彿火花四射，大有一觸擊發的態勢。

很快Bucky就發現事情沒他想的那麼簡單。

當Steve把他推坐在床邊，從床頭櫃撈出潤滑劑幫自己的胸抹上潤滑時Bucky挑起了眉毛。

Steve慢悠悠地晃回他面前，姿態優雅地在他身前跪下，他仰起頭，用那雙他最愛的藍綠色眸子含情地看著他，他眨眨濃密的長睫，伸出豔紅的舌尖潤了潤自己豐嫩的下唇，讓埋在金色鬍子之間的那對唇瓣變得更紅艷，Bucky的視線深沉了下來。

現在Steve的頭髮也長了，垂落下來髮梢都能碰到鼻子，那一臉鬍子讓他看起來比以往粗獷，卻也奇妙地柔和了他的鋒利，讓他同時透出一股成熟、誘人採擷的氣質。

Steve開始舔他，舌尖挑逗著馬眼，又往下刷過整個莖身，將Bucky完完整整舔了個遍，那雙美麗的藍眼睛始終沒有移開視線。當他含入頭部同時用上了雙手，揉著根部，他知道Bucky喜歡什麼，褐髮男子享受地把頭後仰，但只是這樣並不足以讓Bucky投降，當然，這男人一向是有計畫的。

絲滑又彈性的觸感夾住了他，Bucky嘶了一聲。

靠。

Steve的胸。

媽的，Bucky暗罵了聲娘，讓Steve給他乳交差不多是他的性幻想前三，他求了好久Steve都不肯給他，操操操，這傢伙現在就用手捧著那對奶子擠著他上下滑動，時不時還在他敏感的頂端啜上一口，好像還嫌不夠似地發出那種浪蕩的誘人哼哼，好你個Rogers。

怒漲的深色陰莖夾在白皙豐滿胸乳間的畫面Bucky發誓他一輩子都忘不掉。

「Buck…嗯...愛你...」

我操。

Bucky喘著氣低頭凝視他的愛人，Steve雙眼緊閉，飛濺的白色液體散落在他臉上，金棕色的鬍子、連長長的睫毛都沾得星星點點；那對剛剛成功完成任務的人間‘胸’器被磨得發紅，依然火熱地夾著他。

同分。真是失算啊。

看著眼前的景象Bucky有些遺憾地想。

紅藍白短裙制服被送進了櫃子裡，等待下回再戰。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 絲襪play。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感同樣源自小可愛lof id：塔顶上的诗喵  
> 辣圖附在文後，各位下拉時請注意背後❤️

他們正在冷戰。

Steve知道自己理虧，他寧可Bucky臭罵他一頓，也好過對他不理不睬。以前不是這樣的，Steve有些挫折地想，他一向是直來直往的性子，遇上事從不曉得閃，寧可撞得頭破血流也不低頭，每次Bucky把他從某條骯髒小巷拎出來都會給他好一頓叨念，但經歷幾十年的冬兵生涯，Bucky的個性變得沈穩內斂，總讓Steve猜不透。

T’chlla暗地贊助秘密復仇者，支援他們在歐洲與北非掃蕩九頭蛇巢穴的活動，Bucky完全恢復並裝上新的振金臂之後也會視情況加入他們，對於身邊能多一雙有力的熟悉幫手Steve當然是非常樂見，可團隊在出任務的氣氛卻也因此有了微妙的變化。

Nat和Sam基本上從不質疑他的決定，Wanda更不用說了，Steve指東是不會有人去打西的。可Bucky不。

好像又回到了二戰時期，Steve負責規劃任務內容，Bucky會指出漏洞或風險高的點加以補足，自從某次Steve的計畫讓他自己受到多處槍傷之後他就一直這樣做了，這傢伙對Steve的保護可是絲毫不肯放鬆。

而現在，在與他的中士分開單獨領隊作戰四年後，Steve早已習慣用這具身體去承擔一切風險 - 儘管有時是沒必要的 - Steve承認，Nat曾提過一次，但也是不了了之。但Bucky就沒那麼好打發了，他那能與Steve媲美的速度與力量讓他清楚Steve的極限，他對Steve每每將自己暴露在火線最前端非常的不贊同。可打仗 / 出任務本來就有風險，總要有人去做，不是嗎。

然而對擅長隱蔽與潛入的前刺客來說，有很多比單刀直入更好的方法，不需要Steve每次都拿自己去餵子彈。Bucky討厭看到Steve受傷，金髮男子的傷總是讓他內心保護慾與佔有慾爆棚。

總而言之，Steve受傷了，近距離爆炸讓他一整天耳朵都嗡嗡作響，後背的燒傷讓他在Shuri的醫療室呆了三天 - 如果不是Wanda即時用能量包裹住他，灼傷的面積與程度可能會嚴重。Bucky眼睜睜看他從爆炸的直升機跳出來，像顆火球那樣墜入海裡，就為了救那隻跟人質一起被綁走的小狗。

James氣瘋了 - Nat涼涼的語氣伴隨一記 ‘早跟你說了’ 的眼神。

你這次可沒那麼好過關啦，伙計 - Sam對他搖搖頭。

Steve覺得很委屈。好歹他也是傷患嘛。

Bucky每天都來，繃著一張冷臉，給他削蘋果，遞果汁，拍鬆枕頭，告訴他救援行動在他墜海之後的後續狀況，一整個地窖的姑娘都被成功救出，他冒死救的那隻小狗的主人已經和小狗以及他們的家人團聚 - 她是Steve殺進後第一個救的姑娘。

Wanda可以把牠從那台直升機上弄下來的。

深色頭髮的男人語氣生硬地說。

Wanda在一旁有些尷尬地對他微笑。

當然了，Wanda可以，在跳進直升機的瞬間Steve也有想到，不過熱血上頭他還是依本能往前衝。

你明知道那架直升機已經被我裝了定時炸彈。

這下輪到Steve尷尬地扯嘴角。

回到他們的小窩後Bucky還是一副不鹹不淡的模樣，搞得Steve渾身難受，Steve很想說保證下次不會了，卻發現自己的保證早已失去信用 - 沒錯，這已經是第n次啦！

看著遠處正在檢查羊群的男人的背影，Steve有點無奈地嘆了口氣，非常時期得用非常手段。

紅藍白短裙制服還整整齊齊地躺在五斗櫃最底下那層抽屜裡。

紅著臉，Steve看向鏡子，鏡面忠實地倒映著他自己 - 深藍色的上衣剪裁適中，與他的胸肌緊緊貼合，他差點以為自己穿不進去，為了把胸前的扣子扣上，他不得不把胸肌往內撥了撥，老天啊，他甚至還有幾乎可以稱得上‘乳溝’的東西，這簡直和女人的胸衣一樣，Steve瞪著鏡子裡頭的那個金髮男子，覺得自己就要頭頂冒煙了。

呃...裙子，對，還有裙子。

套上了裙子之後Steve皺眉看著超級短裙下緣露出的褲腳邊，他一向喜歡穿寬鬆的四角內褲，很不幸，看來這條裙子短到遮不住他的內褲！

媽的。

Steve嘟念著脫下了內褲，叉腰瞪著自己整櫃子一模一樣四角內褲們，這些都不行，視線移到被擠在旁邊角落的一團黑色布料 - 那是Nat送他‘增進情趣用’的丁字褲，不行，沒門 - 

總不能不穿吧。Steve咬了咬下唇。

反正最後都會脫掉的不是嗎。

這感覺超怪的，底下涼颼颼。他在側頭瞄了一眼鏡子，嘖，這裙子也太短了吧！幾乎要露出屁股蛋啦！Steve再次紅了臉，這什麼惡趣味，在心底默默再罵了Bucky一次，Steve是不會承認自己已經被挑起了興致的。

不管了，先把絲襪穿上吧。

肉色的絲襪柔軟光滑，微涼的觸感服貼在肌膚上讓人舒服得想嘆氣，曾經有一陣子他還挺迷戀這種感覺的，你知道，當初他們巡迴做美國隊長表演時褲襪可不只是女孩們在穿的。

不過Bucky給這套衣服搭配的並非褲襪，而是長筒絲襪 - 有接縫的哦！還真是很有40年代的風情，哼！（也就Barnes會去講究這個。）

把腳擱在床墊上，Steve一次一隻地把絲襪慢慢滾上去，直到拉到接近大腿根。他站直身體，背對鏡子，扭頭越過肩膀往後檢查自己是否有把絲襪穿正，天知道，這種縫線就是要保持在正中央，直直的才好看。

嘿！這樣看過去他的腿可真不錯，翹臀扭腰擺了個姿勢，Steve都有點想對自己吹口哨啦。

搔了騷下巴上濃密的鬍鬚，不得不說這一臉落腮鬍子和畫面明顯不匹配啊，是不是該刮鬍子了呢。

「Jesus Christ！」

另一半驚訝的聲音讓Steve頓時亂了手腳。

啊啊他還沒來得及穿上內褲啊！出於不知名的羞恥心，Steve一下子不知道遮上還是遮下，結果就是一手掩在胸口，一手往下按在裙襬的彆扭姿勢。

「嗨Buck...」Steve露出一抹心虛的微笑，儘管並不覺得他哪裡需要心虛。

眼前的畫面還是挺有衝擊性的，Bucky眨眼，他的視線從頭往下一直到腳，再從腳往上看，最後定格在Steve臉上。

隔著一個房間的距離Steve也能看到伴侶的瞳孔放大了。

「我假設這是為我穿的？」Bucky歪頭。

「...」難道還是我自己喜歡穿嗎？Steve有點惱。

Bucky.大混帳.Barnes，揮著手指示意他的金髮愛人原地轉圈。

「來嘛！美人，你都穿好了，轉個身我看看。」

抱著破罐子破摔的心態，Steve雙手叉腰，極其緩慢的在原地轉了一圈。在他背對Bucky時這傢伙如他所料地吹了一聲長長的口哨。

當他再轉回來時Bucky已經走到他面前，剛好把Steve攬入臂彎。

「你美極了，美腿寶貝，有縫線的絲襪果然很適合你。」灰藍色的眼瞳盈著笑意，終於啊，自此Steve才真正鬆了口氣，看來這樣的示好對褐髮男子頗為有用。

Steve皺了皺鼻子，抬手摸上自己的側臉，「你確定“美”這個詞用在我現在這模樣合適嗎？」

「對我來說你身上無一不美。」撫上愛人腰背細緻的肌膚，日前的燒傷已經痊癒，只剩下些許淡淡的痕跡，估計明天就會完全消失，Bucky挑眉道，「要是能再少受點傷會更好。」

吐出一口氣，Steve的手掌環住Bucky手肘，他微低下頭，再抬眼透過長長的睫毛對Bucky眨了眨眼，「嗯...我儘量？」

Bucky對他瞪眼，「來這套，Rogers？」

再眨了眨眼，Steve語帶祈求，「Come on～～我都穿了這個了。」

Bucky哼了聲免強算同意休戰，同時右手下滑鑽進短裙底下，五指齊下，在美國翹臀上狠狠捏了一把，眯眼壞笑道，「我先驗驗貨色怎麼樣再說。」

「夾緊點，對，就像這樣 - 喔操 - 」男人發出舒爽的嘶聲。

他們雙雙側臥在大床上，Steve好不容易扣上的上衣前釦已經被解開，小短裙也被揉得亂糟糟地堆在腰間，Bucky把他穿著絲襪的雙腿又舔又吸地啃了個遍，然後讓他併攏雙腿將陰莖插入Steve穿著絲襪的美腿之間，享受被彈性十足的大腿以及絲襪光滑的觸感緊夾著的爽感。

Barnes對裙底風光有著特別的愛好。他們剛開始在彼此身上享受性愛的美妙時，Steve的身體條件還不是那麼好，不是每次都能做插入式性愛，除了用手和嘴以外，有時Steve也會幫Bucky腿交，說真的，他搞不清楚那時小豆芽瘦巴巴的大腿對Bucky有啥吸引力，有一陣子褐髮男子很是熱衷，儘管他竭力壓抑，但Steve還是發現了，讓這傢伙上癮的其實是掀裙子幹壞事的那種快感。

是的，裙子，飄逸的、輕軟的裙擺，往上撩起露出帶著縫線的絲襪與一截白皙的大腿和一點點渾圓臀部的弧度，清純與性感並存，無辜與挑逗同在，足以讓總愛裝紳士的James Barnes化身野獸。

某年Bucky生日，Steve穿了一條藍色的圓裙，然後用炭筆描上了絲襪線（那時候的絲襪既貴又稀缺他們根本買不到）結果就是整夜的需索無度，導致他隔天沒法下床，Steve不曉得自己之前為何沒有想起這個。

「Stevie…」Bucky喃喃著他的愛稱，灼熱的氣息在他耳後和頸間徘徊，火熱的身軀緊貼著，有力的手指如鐵鉗，緊抓住他的髖骨固定住他，粗硬的莖身擠在金髮男子豐彈的腿間進進出出，Steve覺得自己的大腿內側就要被蹭出火了，Bucky還在那不知饜足地持續挺動著。

「太爽了，寶貝，你這雙腿，哦 - 」

Steve被壓得有些喘不過氣，大腿根部被汗水、前液弄得溼漉一片，Bucky好像還嫌不夠亂似的在他腿根抹了不少潤滑劑，頂弄間不時蹭進臀縫間擦過他的小洞周圍，這傢伙絕對是故意的，Steve發誓。

Steve一手擼著自己，無法忽略越來越高漲的空虛感讓他情不自禁往後款擺著腰肢，當Bucky的陰莖頭部再一次掠過他的慾望中心時Steve終於咒罵出聲，「該死的，Barnes - 」

Bucky在他耳後低低的笑，振金手臂在他的臀丘重重揉了兩把後將臀肉撥開，將他硬梆梆的那根抵在那美妙的小穴入口柔蹭著，卻遲遲不進入。

「想要了嗎？」

Steve一時覺得牙齒癢癢。

「認輸嗎？」蹭，蹭。

「你他媽 - 」

沒等他說完，男人就著那一片濕漉直接捅了進去，被迫開的瞬間Steve飆出一句F開頭。

「注意語言，隊長。」

「渾球。」

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
